


It'll Wear Off

by clato27



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Appendectomies, Flirting, Hospital, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, That's not actually stated in the fic, even though they're already married, im saying it now, steve's actually the forgetful one, story is probably better then summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Person A comes out of surgery and doesn't remember he/she is married to Person B is. Person A flirts with Person B shamelessly."</p><p>Steve is Person A and Bucky is Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Wear Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [It'll Wear Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217166) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



> I saw the prompt and decided to write it. At two in the morning. Hope you enjoy it.

When Steve wakes up. The room is foggy and everything around him is kind of muffled. The room is white, like really white and kinda shinny, and there's things with screens making beeping noises. Steve doesn't know what they are and they're kinda giving him the creeps, but he forgets about them when he sees the hot guy sitting in the chair next to his bed. 

The guy's got a book in one hand and is twirling an earbud around the other. The wire leads up into his dark hair and Steve assumes it's in his ear (because where else would it be?). His feet are propped up on the bed and Steve is so gob smacked he can't even form words for a few minuets. 

"Wow," he finally says. His mouth feels like it's filled with cotton balls, but the guy seems to hear him and looks over. He grins when he sees Steve, immediately putting his feet on the ground and throwing his book on the table, his earbuds working as a bookmark. 

The chair scrapes across the floor as he moves closer, his hand taking Steve's own lifeless hand. "Hey, Stevie, how you feeling." 

Steve blinks a few times, so caught of guard by the hot guy holding his hand. "Who are you?" He asks stupidly. The guy's eyebrows crease together in confusion. 

"It's me, Stevie. Bucky. Y'know me, bud," the guy said. 

"Don't worry, he's pretty drugged up. It'll wear off in a little while." There's a woman at the end of the bed, looking over a clipboard and wearing all pink. The pink hurts Steve's eyes and he'd rather be looking at Hot Guy, to be honest. Said Hot Guy smiles at the woman and Steve knows he needs to step up his game from 'wow's and 'who are you?'s to win this guy over. 

"Hey, sugar," Steve drawls, his head lolling to the side so he could see Hot Guy- Bucky- better. "Y'know, you're the hottest guy I've ever seen. I would bet money you are the hottest guy in the whole world." 

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. Steve frowns and pulls at the guy's hand to get his attention. He's not sure how he's moving his hand, but it's moving so he's not one to question it. "It's true. I may not be able to think of any other guys right now, but it's true. I think I'm in love with you, Bucky," Steve says. Bucky laughs again, but it's softer and he can't stop grinning. 

"Well, I really hope so," Bucky says, placing his left hand on top of Steve's. Steve can feel his heart sink when he sees the silver band on his finger. It's a wedding ring. 

Steve actually whines and scrunched up his face as if he's in pain. Bucky immediately stops laughing. "You're married?" Steve whines, voice high and shrill. 

A smile takes over Bucky's face again when he realizes Steve is fine. "I am. We've been married for almost five years." Bucky explains, chuckling as Steve scowls. "He had surgery today actually," Bucky continues when Steve doesn't figure out he's talking about them. Yes, he knows he's a terrible person.

"I hope he makes it," Steve spits out. He doesn't say he hopes Bucky's husband dies and Bucky'll marry him. Nope, that's rude. "But if he doesn't, you can marry me. I'll have no problem with that. In fact, I highly encourage it."

Bucky laughs again, doubling over and laughing into the mattress. It takes him a minuet to recover, resting his cheek against Steve's arm when he asks, "Wouldn't your husband have a problem with that?" 

Bucky is laughing again when Steve freezes in horror. He lifts his left hand and gapes at the silver band on his finger. "Oh. My. God," Steve whispers. Then one of the machines makes a loud sound and Bucky stops laughing. 

Bucky puts a hand on Steve's chest and links the fingers of Steve's right hand with those of Bucky's right. "Stevie, baby, calm down. We're married. I'm your husband," Bucky explains hurriedly, probably scared Steve will go into cardiac arrest. He hasn't had heart problems since he bulked up in high school, but Bucky is worry wart. 

When Steve finally understands what Bucky is saying, his face breaks into a huge grin. "Really?" He asks, voice high like a child's when they eat to much candy. "Well, heck, I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

Bucky laughs again and moves onto the bed, careful not to jostle Steve as he wraps an around his husband's neck, hand going into his blond hair. "Second only to me, punk," Bucky says and presses a kiss against Steve's temple. 

...

"Oh my God," Steve suddenly says, a blush turning his face Bucky's favorite shade of pink. He's been lucid for an hour or two now and has probably eaten three pounds of jello. 

"What is it, babe? You ok?" Bucky asks, hand cupping Steve's shoulder. It's late and Bucky is nearly asleep against Steve's side. 

Steve stares into his jello in pure embarrassment before chancing a glance up at Bucky. "I asked you to marry me after I die!"

Bucky laughs so loud he wakes up the whole floor.


End file.
